Fortress
by Spitfire47
Summary: Daniel Theribin is a 17 year old genius in for destroying his previous high school. After his escape will Lloyd be able to break away the psychological fortress that Daniel has built or will he be able to break their limits?
1. unlikely genius

Daniel waited patiently in his cell for the guard to come and get him. He wanted to hear that his girlfriend was here, he wanted to hear that his child was coming. Daniel knew that Jasmine hated him for the past year but all Daniel could do was look at the ground and mumble sorry over and over again.

"Please," Daniel begged into the phone, "Please tell me how he is."

But the only answer would be, "You'll see him in a few days." Then the haunting sound of the dial tone.

Three days were up and Daniel was anxiously waiting for the clock to hit two indicating visitation. As he waited his mind raced around thinking of ways to apologize.

Daniel Theribin is a seventeen year old troubled boy who is condemned to eternal torment for the rest of his life. He was a healthy 5'9 boy with a medium build that gave him some of a dominant lead over the other frail boys in the detention center. Daniel's as a boy of two sides, one side was his rebellion and the other side held an IQ of 204. He had received invitations at a young age to attend night classes at Universities and Colleges. But Daniel wasn't like any normal genius though, instead of staying inside and studying theories or case studies he was outside exploring the city. At the age of ten Daniel started to become crafty and devious like his father, running around town discovering the underground tunnels and secrets the city held and all at his disposal. It only took him one month to discover every secret passage, tunnel, and shortcuts giving him a much higher advantage over authority including his father.

Daniel had lost his mother in a car accident with him coming out as the only survivor at the age of two. The doctor examined him and told his mourning father that Daniel was lucky to survive such an impact at such an age. His 'luck' didn't stop there though. When he was six he got into his first fist-fight with an eight year old who kept calling him a 'stuck up genius' and broke the boy's nose by shoving him face first into a dumpster. His father didn't get mad like Daniel had thought he would, instead his father praised him for sticking up for himself instead of being what his father liked to call a bitch.

Daniel's father started to have problems himself after Daniel's mother passed away. He went to bars and brought home women that scared the living shit out of Daniel sometimes. He had gotten in trouble with the police on countless times and would use his one call to phone up the land lord to tell him to look after Daniel for a while.

The first invitation he had received was from Westward University for medical courses. He had taken it at the age of fifteen and dropped high school all together to concentrate on the courses. His course was taught by a Dr Lloyd Lowery who Daniel had come to somewhat admire since the good doctor was a genius with an IQ of 210. Daniel transferred all his transcripts and went to Westward year-round taking the courses on Dr Lowery's advice. But what no one knew were the walls inside Daniel that had collected and grown throughout the years ever since he was four.

The two slowly but surely got to know each other more. Dr. Lowery knew the hardships that came with being a genius and being brilliant so they had a basic understanding of each other. Daniel had still kept up the fortress around him in case anything was too change...And it did. Through Daniel's second year of University he had discovered that Dr Lowery was arrested for reasons not revealed but the fact that Lloyd had a major gambling problem. At first it didn't affect Daniel but slowly it had broke through the carefully made fortress and laid in the center of everything. Daniel would get angry and lash out at teachers he dropped all his psychology and behaviorism courses as he tried to steer away from the medical field but everything he did brought him back.

A few months after Lowery's incarceration, Daniel had decided to go on a night out of town. He and his friends had gone to a bush party for a while until they were almost to the point of drunkenness when Daniel decided to go trash his previous high school. His friends didn't stop him. At the high school Daniel and his friends had gotten into the files easily and erased, burned and destroyed everything leaving the office, computer and science labs and a few classrooms in a mess making it look like a tornado had gone though. It didn't take the police long to find out who did it though and all Daniel's supposed friends pointed fingers in his direction leading to a strict sentence of 13 years.

Now in the present Daniel leaning against the bars, the scene of him watching his favorite professor being dragged out of the university in cuffs ran in his head as if his brain was on replay. Daniel shook his head that was the past it was just another stupid layer to his fortress but he still couldn't figure out why Dr Lowery never asked him about his problem. Was it because the professor was playing cautious? Or was he just waiting for the right moment? Daniel wouldn't have blamed him, the boy knew he was a ticking-time bomb and he admitted it. But along with the explosive behaviour he was also ADHD.

"Theribin."

Daniel automatically perked up and saw the guard come to his door.

"Are they here?"

The guard shook his head and Daniel sucked in a painful breath. His mind grew numb and his fortress grew strong.

"Time for class," the guard said taking out the handcuffs. Daniel backed up as another guard appeared and unlocked the door. The boy turned and placed his hands out in front of him as the handcuffs were opened. Once they were snapped onto his wrists the two guards marched him to the classrooms. A booklet filled with complex mathematic equations and another booklet with medical terminology and problem solving.

"I don't want this," Daniel muttered in his shallow voice holding up the medical booklet.

The guard shrugged, "Can't do anything about it."

Around Daniel were two other boys who were in deep thought in their books. Daniel didn't pay attention to them as he placed the medical booklet on the ground. You couldn't store anything in the desks as they were sealed up by prison standards in case any delinquent decided to get any smart ideas. The guard on glanced up once to see the booklet hit the floor then went back to reading a book. As Daniel opened up his math booklet he opened the calculator to see that all the numbers and commands were whited out. He sighed as Daniel knew that this was another prank pulled on the other kids which was practically the whole detention center.

"Suck up."

The insult rang like thick syrup though the room and Daniel almost broke his pencil against the desk as it reached his ears within the 0.05 seconds it was said. Daniel looked up at the guard who didn't move a muscle to do anything. He turned to the two inmates behind him to see that they were bent over their work but Daniel knew that it was one of those boys who had called him the name.

"Hand licker."

A hand licker was someone who toed the line, who had obeyed every order and command given to them. It was an insult higher then a goody-two-shoes. Daniel wanted to pick up the desk and throw it at one of the boys but he knew that was exactly what they wanted. His counselors had told him to take in deep breath holding each for ten seconds before expelling it. But that never worked for him.

One of the boys looked up and then back at his paper. Daniel tried to concentrate scratching out the white out but to no prevail. Then the guard from before came in to release the one already there. They spoke low so that the three boys wouldn't hear then the one who had watched them for the past few minutes left. Daniel looked up at the guard who had taken over and saw that he had a newspaper and a coffee in each hand. The boy looked back to see the other two still in deep work with their own booklets to be completed. Daniel went back to scratching off the white out, just then a small paper ball hit him in the back of the head. Daniel wanted to throw it back but he noticed that there were pencil markings on it: READ. Daniel looked back to see only one boy looking at him with intense eyes as if he were silently telling him to obey what was written on the paper. He picked it up and then opened it carefully.

YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES.

Fifteen minutes? Daniel thought, to do what exactly? Were the other two going to jump him in fifteen? Daniel looked back to now see both boys looking forward. This was getting creepy for Daniel's liking. He turned forward and saw the guard take a drink from his coffee cup. The guard saw the three delinquents looking at him.

"Back to work," the guard demanded.

Immediately all three bowed their heads and went back to what they were doing. Daniel stole a quick glance and saw that the guard now seemed droopy. Fuck! Daniel thought, he knew immediately what everything meant. He tired to not to turn but he felt his weight shift in his seat to face the two boys who were now looking at him with dead eyes.

Don't do anything, the eyes seemed to tell him, you have fifteen minutes after he passes out to get the fuck out.

Daniel turned back, did he have the guts to escape? He was a genius a boy with the IQ of 204 and here he was thinking about whether to escape or not. He yearned to be free and he knew that he couldn't be transferred to a maximum prison for the remainder of his sentence. But where would he go? To Jasmine's? No, screw her. She didn't show up with his kid, but Daniel couldn't just jump out of the kid's life. Yet he hardly even knew he had a child until two months ago. Daniel ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had too when would he have the chance to taste freedom again? No, Daniel won't go back to Jasmine, he would have to without due his own flesh and blood but maybe he would be able to go back to them…someday. No, Daniel won't escape for anyone but his own self and the yearning to be free. He looked up to see the guard trying to get up but stumbled back cracking his head painfully against the desk, an immediate knockout.

"Let's go hand licker," the boy whispered grabbing Daniel by the upper arm. Daniel got up and ignored the insult. He followed them down the corridors and then one boy took out and elastic band and a few paper clips sharpened down.

"Get back," one boy hissed, he looked to be of thirteen. He placed the elastic around his thumb and forefinger and placed a clip on waiting until the camera was veered in the other direction then released. The paper clip sliced through the wire and Daniel had to silently comment on the boy's accuracy.

"Go!"

The three stealthy moved along the hallways and down to the ground floor. They knocked out at least fifteen cameras on the way and the other delinquent led the way. Then they took a sharp left turn to the garbage chute. Daniel wondered what they were doing here when he noticed the two immediately ganging up on him.

"Sorry hand licker," the thirteen -year old said.

"Jump." Daniel looked from one to the other and realized that they were dead serious. The possibilities of Daniel actually landing in a filled dumpster was slim and if he landed in an empty one, the possibility of him climbing out alive was slim too.

"Come on," Daniel said, "You can't be serious."

Daniel then realized that the two were dead serious as the thirteen -year old fingered a paper clip and got the elastic band in place. Just as Daniel was ready to try to talk again, a loud ear piercing bell rang out. They had been found.

"Fuck!" the other boy cursed and the thirteen-year old now dropped the façade and revealed a terrified face. Daniel took the moment and dived head first into the garbage chute. A string of curses followed but they were all muffled by the wind whipping at Daniel's face and almost deafening him. Streams of bright light told Daniel that fate was just up ahead and Daniel braced himself for impact of either metal or pieces of shit.

Daniel shot out of the chute as if he had been blown out of a cannon. He landed in the dumpster but the smell of rotten food and other nasty scents made him gag. Daniel then felt the dumpster rise and he quickly buried himself in the garbage. The smell a few inches below the surface was even worse than above, Daniel made a small peep hole in the garbage big enough for fresh air to fill his lungs. He knew that he would have to change, that he would have to strip of his detention center clothes for civilian clothing. But Daniel would worry about that later, right now as he was been tossed into the back of the truck with all the other trash ready to be taken to the landfill, he worried about the punishment for a successful escape.


	2. familiar name

Julianne was working quietly at her desk, piles of paper were crowding her personal space and she desperately wanted to get them in a file so everything wouldn't be so crowded. She heard the door roll out of its place and she looked up in time to see Ray, Erica, Shea and Lloyd coming through. Shea was trying to block out one of Lloyd's lectures and Erica just calmly walked over to her desk. Julianne looked at Ray who nodded to her and she immediately got to work.

"Look over what Jules is handing out," Ray shouted to the others, "I'll be back." He disappeared into Charlie's office. Shea nodded at the boots on his desk then look to see Julianne finishing up with their files.

"So what's new today?" Shea asked.

Julianne stopped what she was doing, she opened her mouth a few times but every time closed it in fear of saying the wrong thing.

"Leave her alone," Lloyd said in his usual timid sort of way.

"What? I just asked her what today's assignment is."

"Well obviously she has overcome a sense of distress so just drop it."

Julianne took in a deep breath and said quickly, "Two juvenile delinquents escaped last night, both went in separate directions and the other was captured during the time that the guards had found out anything." Julianne released the held in breath then presumed to handing out the folders as quickly as possible. Lloyd scowled Shea who wasn't paying any attention. Then Ray and Charlie came out of the office and picked up a folder.

"Two have escaped," Charlie announced, "Both juvenile delinquents from Brackment detention center. Escaped last night one took a hike to the landfill but when the police checked, no one was found. The other escaped through the laundry room and disappeared most likely caught a ride into the city."

"Names?" Erica asked.

"One is Morgan Welk, a fourteen with a temper was sentence five years for throwing his sister down a flight of stairs. The fall broke both of her legs, her jaw and six fingers."

"The other one is a seventeen year old," Ray said, "Name is Daniel Theriben-."

"_What_?" Lloyd cried.

Everyone looked at him and he hid behind the folder. Ray frowned but then continued, "Sentenced to Brackment for trashing his previous high school. He was about to be transferred to a maximum adult prison in thirteen months to finish up his thirteen year sentence."

"Anything major about these kids?" Erica asked.

"Morgan is a high tempered kid who, according to the guards, gets pissed a lot about little things. He has the temper of a ticking time bomb. Daniel on the other hand is a prodigy."

Everyone turned to Lloyd who was still hiding behind his folder.

"Lloyd," Ray said, "You probably know more about this kid than any of us."

Julianne saw that Lloyd was trying hard to keep it together but she noticed that this Daniel Theriben kid meant something to Lloyd.

"He has an IQ of 204, "Lloyd explained slowly. "He knows all about the city's secrets passageways, tunnels, secret shortcuts-."

"That's where you two will come in," Charlie said pointing to Erica and Shea.

"Easy," Shea replied immediately and Erica nodded.

There was an awkward silence making everyone uncomfortabe.

"I use to teach him when I was still a professor," Lloyd said awkwardly. Ray knew that Lloyd wasn't going to reveal anymore so he quickly said, "Shea and Erica come with me, Lloyd stay here with Jules."

All four immediately left without a word.

Lloyd made sure that they were all gone before releasing the held in breath. He rubbed his face and sighed. Daniel was out in his territory, the one place where he felt safe. Lloyd knew that Daniel was forced to take one of the invitations by his father but he knew that a school was the last place Daniel wanted to be. Lloyd had helped the kid through the times by even getting him to transfer full time to the university in order for both to stay in contact.

"Are you alright?"

Lloyd jumped and it startled Julianne too.

"Um…yeah fine," Lloyd said. Julianne placed a cup of coffee on his desk and then slowly sat down at her desk. She laced her fingers and unlaced them, she could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her chest. Julianne looked at Lloyd and could clearly see that something was bothering him.

"Um...,"Julianne started, "Are… you alright?"

"What? Yeah," Lloyd said uneasy.

"Is it Daniel?" Julianne wanted to slap herself for asking such a rhetorical question, of course it would be Daniel.

"He was different," Lloyd explained in his sort of timid manner, "He wasn't like any genius, any normal genius. Instead of staying inside studying theories or case studies he would wander outdoors looking for new things to find."

"So he wanted a little variety," Julianne said shyly unsure if she was saying the right thing. Lloyd looked to see Julianne completely uncomfortable as usual and he smiled.

"I'm sorry about Shea," he said changing the subject. "He can be somewhat of a…dick."

Julianne struggled down a smile but some of it showed. She placed her hands on the keyboard and started to go back to work, but not before stealing a glance at Lloyd.

* * *

><p>AN: _Will not be updating for a bit as I will be having surgery. Thanxs for reading don't forget to review :) Spitfire47_


	3. one down

A/N: _Back from surgery, sorry for the short chapter but just trying to get back into it. Spitfre47_

* * *

><p>Daniel looked around to see nothing but trees for miles, he would see the occasional vehicle pass by towards the dump. Daniel's legs were ready to give out underneath him from exhaustion but he continued on. His clothes reeked from trash and sweat; he had to kick off his shoes a little ways back because they got stuck in mud. Daniel knew that if he was able to get onto the main he would be able to take an alleyway all the way to an abandoned factory, which had an entrance into a complex series of tunnels that ran underground. The only trouble was that his escape had been announced and that made things more difficult for him to get to the main quickly enough. Daniel continued to move along through the woods out of sight yet keeping the road in view, as it was his only way of knowing where he was<p>

* * *

><p>"You what?" Ray was on the phone with the local police. Their van was parked outside Morgan's house, they had just gotten out of an interview with the mother who seemed more than willing to have her son put back in juvi.<p>

"Yeah…alright." He closed the phone and turned to the others who were awaiting the news, "Kid jumped off twenty-six story building just twenty minutes ago."

"Suicide?" Shea asked, "He just got out of juvi, why would he commit suicide?"

"Couldn't take it?" Erica offered.

Ray called up Julianne and asked for Lloyd.

"So there is only one fugitive left, Daniel," Charlie said.

"He could be anywhere by now, especially if he knows the city," Shea replied.

"We should start by the dump and then follow the road to the main," Erica said, "Most likely he will take that path if he wants to use the city as his escape."

"He knew more of the east side then anything," Lloyd said over the phone, "Also for Morgan I'd say that the paranoia and fear got to him too quickly. His records show that he did have some issues mentally such as hallucinations."

"Thanks," Ray said closing the phone, "Let's head over to the dump."

* * *

><p>Daniel noticed a small blinking object in view, which he excitedly took as a light. He ran towards it but a wave of pain shot though his foot and he fell hitting his head off a nearby tree. He groaned in pain and tried to get up but nausea pushed him right back down. Daniel turned over and threw up until thin tendrils of bile came out. His whole body protested against his wanting actions and all Daniel could do was just lay there on the ground. He knew that he would have to get up, the police were looking for him, he was a fugitive he couldn't be found in a ditch like some animal. Daniel slowly got up to his feet but his head pounded and he looked to see a car slowing down. Shit, he thought, he was too much out in the open. He headed in the opposite direction ignoring the cars slamming door. He tried to push himself but his legs disagreed and crumpled underneath him making him fall onto the hard ground. Daniel groaned and looked up to see two dark blurry figures standing over him before blacking out completely.<p> 


	4. step one: destroy

Daniel woke with a pounding headache, his whole body was sore and he his tongue was thick and heavy as if a scorpion had used it for a nest. He slowly got to his feet steadying himself for a few moments before finally looking around to see where he was.

The room was stripped bare leaving tell tale markings in the wall. Small pieces of paper littered the ground as well as large grandpa dust bunnies. The cot Daniel was laid down in was bare except for the thin mattress and the equally thin sheet. Three unshaded light bulbs hung over him giving him dim light to see his whereabouts. Daniel looked to see that there was no door in the doorway except for the old rusted hinges. He slowly walked to the doorway and looked outside to see no one. He felt an odd comforting sensation and looked down to see that shoes had been placed over his wounded feet giving him a more hopeful feeling that whoever had found him was going to help him in his predicament. Daniel walked down the small hallway to what he took to be the living room.

"So you are awake," a hollow voice said.

Daniel turned to see a female leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Daniel right? Morgan told me a bit about you, not much."

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Monique," the girl said plainly, "The other guy who saved you should be here in a bit."

Daniel nodded while still trying to think of what to do. Why did these people save him? He didn't even know them.

"Are you planning on going anywhere?" Monique asked.

"Underground," Daniel said looking at the very plain room, "I'm sorry, but why exactly did you save me?"

"You escaped with Morgan right? We owed him so when he told us of you we decided that you needed help."

"Thanks, but I'll be on my way."

Daniel headed towards the door but Monique stopped him.

"And what do you exactly expect to do when the police catch you?"

"They don't know what I know."

"Don't be so sure."

Daniel looked at Monique with a quizzical look and she grinned knowing that she officially had Daniel's attention.

"They have created a force," Monique explained, "It's brand new, and it has expert cons in it."

Daniel shook his head, "What cons would want to work for pigs?"

"These kind."

Monique walked over to the laptop that was on the table and clicked a button. Immediately three files flew onto the open screen from the toolbar. Daniel bent down to get a better look and felt his whole body go numb as he read.

"How the hell did you get this?" he asked.

"Easy," Monique said and that was it. Daniel didn't care about the details anyway. If the police had experts then he had to move fast Just as Daniel was ready to move away a name suddenly caught his attention and he had to read it over a few times before his brain was able to comprehend what he was reading.

"No way," he whispered.

"What?" Monique asked Daniel ignored her and asked, "Is this legit?"

"Yeah."

Daniel stood to his full height and then turned to Monique.

"Is any of this on the Internet? Any of this," -he bent down to read the name - , "Fugitive Task Force?"

Monique shook her head and replied, "Nothing, they really wanted to keep this task Force on the low key."

Daniel nodded understanding but he needed a distraction. Who knows how long he had been knocked out and how much of a trail the Fugitive Task Force had gotten on him. He grabbed a chair and then sat down starting to type on the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalling," Daniel said without taking his mind off task. Daniel knew that if he had to get away but first he had to destroy the one thing that could possibly catch him

* * *

><p>Ray looked at Erica who was busy looking around the alleyway for any visible human damage. A phone suddenly rang out and Ray picked it up.<p>

"Ray," he said shortly into the phone.

"Ray it's Shea."

"Yeah?"

"We found the kid's shoes in a ditch of mud just a few minute away from the yard."

"So you're telling me that he is bare foot?"

"Looks like it."

"'kay I'll tell Erica, thanks."

Ray snapped the phone shut and looked at the bounty hunter.

"Tell me what?" Erica asked.

"Daniel ran bare foot."

"Bare foot? Painful," - she looked around and said, "Well there are no blood spots or any sign of peeled human skin. He would have stuck close to the road but just enough out of sight. Have you checked there?"

"Not yet, I"ll get Charlie and Shea on it."

Ray walked off a bit to call Charlie but just as he was ready to speed dial the number, another familiar number popped up on screen. Ray hit talk.

"Jules?" he asked. "What are you-."

"We have a problem."

Ray straightened. He and Charlie had left Lloyd back at the office with Julianne and Ray was now wondering what sort of trouble Lloyd was causing. If Julianne was hurt Ray would make sure that Lloyd got close up and personal with the Earth's core.

"I'm fine," Julianne added before getting to the real problem, "What I am calling about is that the task force information is on the net."

"It's _what_?"

"Profiles of us, the task force, are all over the world wide web!"

Ray felt himself go numb, that would mean that he would be exposed too. He felt Erica's eyes on his but Ray ignored her.

"Can you get it down?"

"I"m trying but there is a lock on it."

"A what?"

"A security password that is linked onto the page, it'll take a while to get down."

"Do it as fast as you can." Ray snapped the phone shut and then turned to Erica who was watching him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ray replied, "Let's go."


	5. exposed

Shea snapped the phone shut and then turned to Charlie.

"Did they find anything?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, Ray wants us to check out the wooded area beside the road though in case the kid went through there."

Charlie nodded and then headed towards the care when his own cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie," it was his wife, Marisol DuChamp on the other end.

"Aw hey babe, um… listen I'm kinda busy right now. Can I call you back?"

"Hold up one sec," – Charlie heard some tapping in the background and he was sure that it was a keyboard -, "Okay, there is a whole page about you and your task force on the internet."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, its all over the web…"

Charlie ran his hand threw his hair clearly unsure of what to say or do. Shea on the other hand was waiting impatiently in the car.

"Listen…are you alright?" Marisol asked.

No, Charlie thought but instead he swallowed and managed, "Yeah…I'm…I got to go."

He disconnected the line and then raced back to the car. Once inside he jammed the keys in the ignition, Shea saw Charlie's distress.

"Hey man," Shea started, "Are you okay?"

"We need to get back to the office," Charlie said pulling out of the dump yard at full speed, Shea had to hold onto the dashboard from falling over.

"What the-!"

"Call up Ray and tell him to meet us back at the office." Shea opened his phone and then speed dialed Ray's number.

* * *

><p>Back at the office, Lloyd was going through some of Daniel's things and Julianne was going through Daniel's accounts.<p>

"There is nothing here," Lloyd said, "All his notebooks are blank, there are no excess markings or even plans of escape in any of his booklets either."

"His e-mail address has been terminated for the last two months and the last person to contact him was a person who went by the name, Alexander Morgroove."

"He was Daniel's roommate back at the university."

"I'm going to contact the university." Julianne started to dial the university's number when Charlie, Ray, Shea and Erica entered.

"What you guys got?" Charlie demanded.

"Last person to contact Daniel was Alexander Morgroove who was also Daniel's roomie back at the university. Julianne is contacting the school right now."

"Good, we need to talk."

All three cons stiffened up immediately. They all waited until Julianne hung up the phone.

"Alexander dropped out of the university three months ago, no one knows where he went."

"We'll get to that later, right now we need to talk." Charlie took in a breath and said, "Approximately four hours ago a new website went up, it contains information about…us."

A sudden explosion of outbursts came from the three cons and Ray told them all to shut up.

"Look I know that this isn't good but -."

"Isn't good?" Shea cried, "Hell it's worse than 'isn't good'. If any of my crew on the outside see that, they'll know that I'm working with the marshalls!"

"If it's out there than anyone will have access to our _private _information," Erica added completely pissed off.

"Does it contain our convictions too?" Lloyd asked.

"Everything," Julianne piped, "I'm on it right now."

Everyone scrambled from where they were and surrounded Julianne's desk.

"Names, phone numbers, addresses, sentences, family, neighbours even," Julianne took in a shaky breath and added, "Whoever did this really knew what they were doing."

"Yeah," Charlie growled, "No doubt it was that Theriben kid, this is a distraction we have to get back to work."

"Oh uh uh," Shea said placing his hands up in surrender as he stepped away from the desk, "I said that I would work with this team if everything was kept private. Now that the whole damn world knows who were are-."

"I can get headquarters to make up a story."

"Of what Charlie?" Erica demanded, "That the website is nothing but a hoax?"

"People won't buy it," Lloyd muttered.

Charlie rubbed his temple, he honestly did not need this right now. He was also quite sure that a call from his boss Knox was going to arrive any minute.

"Look, Julianne find a hit on Alexander Morgroove see if you can find his house. Lloyd go with Ray back to the university and check Daniel's files there. Shea you're coming with me back to the area near the dump yard to see if there are anymore signs of Daniel passing through, Erica you come with us."

"He's probably long gone from that place," Erica informed, "He probably already made it to an entrance."

"Then what the hell are we waiting here for?"

No one moved a muscle.

"Look I'll take care of the website thing, you guys just do your job so that you can get your sentence cut in half. Unless you want your asses back in the prisons we found you in."

That made Shea, Lloyd and Erica move as they all grabbed their coats. Ray grabbed his own jacket and then whispered to Charlie, "Are you sure that was a good idea? Telling them about the website 'n all?"

Charlie nodded, "We're a team Ray, and if someone wants to expose us then they have a right to take it personally."

"What about Lowery?"

Charlie frowned, "What about him?"

"Do you think it's a great idea that he goes back to the university?"

"He's the only one of us who knows who this kid is, it's the right thing."

Ray didn't respond, instead he just placed on his jacket and motioned Lloyd to follow.


	6. bad idea

Ray's vehicle drove slightly over the speed limit towards the university Lloyd, in the passenger's side, was still flipping through Daniel's high school records.

"Despite he excelled in everything, he was having trouble with a few teachers," Lloyd said.

"Anything in there about friends?"

"Had a few Gregory Maize, Jasmine Coler, and Elijah Egan."

"Call up Julianne and have her see if she can contact any of those kids."

Lloyd nodded and then started to dial Julianne when he caught sight of the bell tower of the university. He immediately froze up and Ray saw what was happening.

"Easy Lowery," Ray said, "Get on the phone with Jules, get her to check those kids."

Lloyd looked down and nodded. Ray knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Shea climbed over a fallen tree while Erica merely jumped over it in a single bound.<p>

"This is crazy," Shea complained.

"Look for any signs of blood, or anything else out of the ordinary," Erica said ignoring Shea completely.

Charlie was walking along the side of the road peering into ditches to see if he could find anything.

"Anything?" he shouted to Erica and Shea.

"Nothing," Shea shouted back.

Charlie cursed under his breath and was ready to continue on when Erica's voice cut through the air, "Over here!"

Charlie slowly moved down the side of the ditch then jumped the thick waters and clambered up the other side to where Erica was.

"There," she said pointing to what she had found. Shea and Charlie looked to see a thin outline of a footprint and then beside it was a thick clear imprint of a shoe.

"I thought you said that he didn't have shoes," Erica said.

"He didn't," Charlie said taking out his phone, he snapped a quick picture of the shoe print. "He had help."

* * *

><p>Daniel had packed up some things into a bag and then slung it over his shoulder<p>

"Where you going?" Monique asked.

"Under," Daniel replied simply.

"How long?"

"Depends."

Daniel headed towards the door when he was stopped.

"Brain will kill me," Monique muttered low under her breath, "But here." She took out a small .45 out of her back pocket and handed it to Daniel who started at the thing as it were a poisonous scorpion instead.

"It will protect you," Monique added.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Daniel cried.

"Found it in the garbage off Fourth, take it."

"I don't think that I'll need a gun."

"You're up against two trained marshals."

Daniel hesitated but then slowly took the .45 from Monique. It felt cool and heavy in his hand.

"It's full."

"You found this in the _trash_?"

"Yeah, probably some street punk threw it in. Obviously not too bright."

Daniel didn't reply, he made sure the safety was on before placing it underneath the hem of his pants and throwing his short over top.

"Come on," Monique led him into the hallway and down the staircase, she led him towards the boiler room.

"There's a back door in here," she said quickly, "Do you know where an entrance underground is?"

"What street are we on?"

"Lake."

"There should be an entrance in an alleyway I can take."

"Go there as fast as you can."

Monique took out a pair of keys and then unlocked the chain on the door and threw it open. Daniel was temporarily blinded from the brilliant light that flowed in.

"Be quick."

Daniel passed her and then started to run down towards the underground entrance.

* * *

><p>Lloyd got off the phone in time to see Ray park into one of the many lots. He looked at the large university before him and that was when the memories started to flow.<p>

"You're a convict," Ray reminded, "Not a professor."

Lloyd waved his hand and then said, "I know."

Both got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

"Not much has changed," Lloyd muttered more to himself, "Student population has probably gone up."

Ray opened the door and waved Lloyd inside.

"Been a _looong _time."

"Don't think about it."

Ray went up to the front desk and said, "Is Mr. Fizmez in?"

The secretary looked up and said, "Yes, and you are?"

"US Marshal Ray Zancenelli, here with Lloyd Lowery."

The secretary looked at the man next to Ray and pursed her lips.

"He'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you."

Ray and Lloyd went and took a seat. Ray looked over t see Lloyd trying to contain his nervousness but slightly failing as everytime he heard a noise he would turn his head quickly to find out what it was.

"Don't worry," Ray reassured, "Probably no one even recognizes you."

"Doubt that," Lloyd said, "Some students here are probably on their third or fourth year, so yes they would recognize me."

"Stop worrying Lowery."

Just as Lloyd was ready to reply a young student came up to them, her friends hung back.

"Are you former professor Lowery?" she asked timidly.

Lloyd got up and said, "Yes, and you are?"

Just then the girl's shy face turned angry and she reached out and struck Lloyd right across the face. Ray jumped up and stepped in between the girl and Lloyd.

"Hey," he shouted, "Back it up girly!"

The girl ignored Ray and bored her light eyes into Lloyd, "It's all your fault! My brother almost went crazy on the 'prescriptions' you gave him!" With that the girl marched back to her friends and stomped away. Ray waited until they were out of sight before turning to Lloyd to see how shaken up he was.

"You alright?" Ray asked, he could already see a small bruise forming from where the girl had struck Lloyd.

"Huh?.. oh yeah," Lloyd said his voice seemed distant, "I'll be back."

Before Ray could stop him, he ran towards the bathroom instead of stopping him like Ray should have done. All he could do was watch silently cursing Charlie. He was right, bringing Lloyd was a bad idea.


	7. Shane and Elijah

Daniel knew that eluding the police was a terrible idea, it wasn't bright and he was a genius for Christ's sake! But what was Daniel's downfall was that he would always think of elaborate plans in the spur of the moment or at the very last minute. That's how he was caught when he and friends trashed the school. Daniel thought about Jasmine and then quickly went off course and headed towards Bay St. It was small and secluded so Daniel thought that he would be able to drop in for a small visit before going for god knows how long. He took a small passage through some thick brush and then turned down a small narrow passage between two buildings before heading onto the road. Daniel quickly crossed the street and then ducked behind the one of the house's air conditioner outside. He looked around to see that no one was around and the blinds were down. Daniel raced into the backyard, jumped the fence and then went along the small four foot wall that leveled off a few houses. He walked until he came to a chain link fence then jumped up and started to climb the fence. Once landing safely on the other side, Daniel went up to the back porch and knocked on the door. He waited impatiently, continuously looking behind him to see if anyone spotted him. Finally a young woman opened the door, shock was written all over her face.

"Daniel?" she asked in disbelief.

"I need to come in for a minute," Daniel said pushing past the woman. That snapped her out of her daze and then immediately she stomped after him.

"You get out of my house this instant!"

"This isn't your house Jasmine," Daniel pointed out, "It's your parents."

Jasmine stomped her foot in fury, "I don't care! Get out now!"

Just then a small hiccup came from the living room and then a high pitched shriek followed by a string of hiccups and wailing. Daniel followed the noise with Jasmine right on his heels.

"Don't you dare go into that room Daniel!"

Daniel waved Jasmine off and entered the living area to see a few toys scattered on the floor and in the middle of the small mess was a crib and small flailing limbs can be seen occasionally. Jasmine stopped her shouting and just stood at the living area with nothing left. Daniel moved up to the crib cautiously and peered in. A small baby looked up at him with small intelligent eyes, it stopped crying long enough to get a look at the stranger before going back to muffled hiccups and cries.

"Can you leave now?" Jasmine asked, her voice was still filled with demand but her volume was much lower.

"He looks like you," Daniel commented turning to Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed and said, "He has your looks and my brain, now get out."

Daniel swallowed, did the boy show any signs? Daniel wondered this as he looked at Jasmine.

"He's only one year old," Jasmine said then spat, "And no he probably won't be a genius Daniel…sorry to disappoint you."

Daniel looked back at the boy and shook his head. He was actually glad that the baby wasn't a genius maybe it will have a better life than he did.

"Are you going to tell him?" Daniel asked, "When he is older?"

Jasmine blinked a few times and then said, "Possibly, if you're still around."

Daniel nodded, "I will be."

Jasmine shook her head, "I know where you are going Daniel, and you will most likely get caught along with everyone else."

"Where else can I go?" Daniel asked.

Jasmine shook her head again and replied, "Turn yourself in, your pride will be your downfall as well as your intelligence."

Daniel felt like he had being punched in the face, this time it was he who shook his head. Daniel headed out the way he came and Jasmine followed him making sure that he was actually leaving. Daniel then suddenly turned and faced Jasmine, "If I do…do not come back, can you still tell him about me?"

Jasmine pondered and then replied, "I'll think about it."

All Daniel could do in response was nod, he turned and stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh and one more thing," Jasmine called from inside the house, "His name is Shane."

* * *

><p>Shea and Charlie stood on the front porch of Elijah Egan. From what Julianne told them Elijah was crafty as well and liked to pick fights with people. Charlie rang the doorbell and waited. A middle-aged woman answered.<p>

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm with US Marshals," Charlie said holding up his badge for the woman to see, "This is my colleague, we're looking for Elijah Egan."

"Oh my son? Sure, one second."

She closed the door.

"Hey Charlie," Shea piped up.

"Yeah?" Charlie answered.

"She just locked the door."

Charlie looked at Shea and said, "How do you know?"

"It clicked after she closed it."

Charlie grabbed the door handle and twisted then pulled. Nothing happened.

"Damn, on three." Charlie grabbed Shea for support and then nodded, "Three." He kicked the door twice before it finally gave in. Charlie and Shea both rushed inside to see Elijah just leaving through the back door.

"Go around!" Charlie said to Shea. Shea nodded and raced out the front door and towards the backyard. Charlie hurried through the house and then was ready to go out the sliding doors when the glass panel suddenly slammed shut. Charlie tried to stop but instead he slammed face first into the glass door then bounced back onto the ground. He cursed as he held the left side of his face. Elijah then stepped into view, his face twisted into a maniac grin. Charlie was ready to get up when he saw Shea coming up behind Elijah. Just as the boy turned Shea was on him and slammed Elijah into the glass sliding doors.

"What goes around comes around son!" Shea's said, his voice was muffled through the glass.

Charlie had gotten Elijah in handcuffs then forced him into the backseat before slamming the door. He gingerly touched his face and winced at the pain.

"You alright?" Shea asked.

"Yeah," Charlie muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both looked into the tinted window to see the dark outline of Elijah.

"Do you think that he knows where Daniel is?"

"He better," Charlie said touching his puffy lip.

"What if he doesn't?"

Charlie sighed and looked down the street to see nothing in sight before saying, "Then I hope that Ray and Lloyd are having better luck than we are."


	8. Impulsive

The 'luck' Ray and Lloyd were having wasn't as better as the deal that Shea and Charlie had gone through. Lloyd had emerged from the bathroom a little more like himself a few minuets after and Ray had asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, "I'm fine."

That was the first time Ray had seen Lloyd act like that, usually he would be emotionally stable but he knew that what the girl had said really effected him as Lloyd was really remorseful that his addiction got out of hand. They both waited in silence until a tall man in a tan business suit came out and stood before them.

"Hello," the man introduced holding out his hand, "I'm Mr. Fizmez and you are?"

"U.S. Marshal Ray Zancanelli," the U.S. Marhshal said taking the man's hand, "This is my colleague Lloyd Lowery."

"Colleague?" Mr. Fizmez asked surprised, "Well I've heard a lot about you."

Lloyd didn't rely with a smart remark like Ray anticipated so Ray decided to keep things moving.

"We need to speak to you about an Alexander Morgroove."

"Of right, yes please come in."

Mr. Fizmez turned on his heels and then walked towards his office with Ray and Lloyd behind him.

* * *

><p>At the office Erica was going through some records that the juvenile detention centre had sent them about Daniel Theriben's counseling while Julianne was trying to get rid of het site that Daniel had placed up as a distraction. She came across a password box and Julianne turned to Erica.<p>

"Does it say if Daniel had any technical and analyst training?"

Erica looked through the multiple files and knew that it would probably take her ages to get through all of them.

"I don't think so," Erica said coming across a complicated sheet. She thought about calling up Ray to bring Lloyd back, "The things that the psychologists diagnosed Daniel with are beyond me."

"What does it say?" Julianne asked.

"Goes on about severe anxiety disorder, depression, and something about impulsive control disorder."

"Does it go specific?"

"Intermittent explosive disorder."

Julianne typed it into the computer and then read, "Um...it says that intermittent explosive disorder is when the individual have discrete episodes of failure to resist aggressive impulses that result in violence or destruction of property."

"Daniel never showed any violent behaviour but he did destroy his high school."

Erica looked through another folder and looked through it. As she read her eyes got wider and then when she finished she fished out her cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Julianne asked, "What did you find?"

Erica handed the folder to Julianne to read and watched the young woman's blank expression turn into utter shock.

"I'm calling up Lloyd."

* * *

><p>In Mr. Fizmez's office Lloyd was going through some of Alex's portfolios while Ray and Mr. Fizmez were having a discussion.<p>

"He was an interesting student," Mr. Fizmez said, "He was one of those smart kids who just didn't really want to show it. Alex showed a wide range of knowledge when he wanted to."

"He failed a course," Lloyd interrupted, "A two year AP chemistry, why was that?"

Mr. Fizmez shrugged, "Perhaps he was struggling through some of the subjects that were being taught Mr. Lowery."

"To get into the two year AP chemistry you need to have a range from ninety - a hundred percent in high school as well as carry an ninety - a hundred percent mark in elementary."

Ray looked at Mr. Fizmez that he better talk or else, the man sighed and the explained, "He started to flunk about halfway through the first year. I asked him what was going on but he wouldn't talk, so I sent him to our school psychologist but he wouldn't talk to him either. We suspected some sort of abuse was being inflicted onto Alex but we didn't know how much or how long it has gone on."

"You suspected," Lloyd asked.

"An estimated guess."

"Who is your psychologist?"

"Dr. Bronsmett."

"Can I speak to him?"

"He is very busy right at the moment an-." Mr. Fizmez was interrupted by Lloyd's phone going off. Lloyd pulled it out and noticed Erica's name flashing across the screen.

"It's Erica," Lloyd said tossing the phone to Ray. Ray flipped it open and said, "Erica, my phone is on, you know that."

"I don't need to talk to you," Erica's voice replied, " It's Lloyd I need to talk to."

Ray scowled and then said, "Alright, but any funny business and both you and Lloyd are back in max with a double."

Ray tossed the phone back and Lloyd caught it, "Erica?"

"Lloyd I found something major on Daniel." Lloyd straightened and then said, "Alright, what is it?"

Erica cleared her throat and then said, "Daniel was sent to countless psychologists when he was in juvi, he had been seen one certain psychologist numerous times over all the others. He stated that Daniel was a positive for intermittent explosive disorder."

"Intermittent explosive disorder," Lloyd muttered, "That's a big prediction, it is when an individual had impulsive anger that ends up in violence or other major destructiveness. Are there any other diagnosis?"

"None that aren't self explanatory, severe anxiety disorder, depression, separation anxiety."

"Wait, separation anxiety?" Lloyd pondered on what could have triggered that in Daniel and then he realized, " His mother died when he was two!"

"It says that there is evidence that Daniel is still struggling with the death of his mother."

Lloyd sighed, he had suspected himself that Daniel was still struggling with something when he would talk to him. Lloyd looked at Ray and said, "Erica found out that Daniel was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder."

"What?"

"Episodes of extreme anger, violence and a sense of destruction."

"They have also...um...predicted something else that is linked to his intermittent explosive disorder," Erica said, her voice was now low so Lloyd had to press the phone harder against his ear to hear her, "They say that you are a factor of his disorder."

Lloyd felt his mind go blank immediately after Erica said that. They have what?

"From the one psychologist that kept seeing Daniel, he thinks that you are partially the reason on why Daniel may have some of the diagnosis he has now especially with the intermittent explosive disorder."

Lloyd could feel his ears go hot and hoped that they weren't as red as he thought they were. He rubbed his face and then said, "Who was the psychologist who diagnosed this?"

Lloyd listened to something rustle on the other end and then he heard Erica's voice again, "A Dr. Bronsmett."

Lloyd clenched his fists as he heard the name, the new university psychologist.

"Thanks Erica." Lloyd closed the phone and then motioned Ray to talk outside.

Outside of the office Lloyd told Ray what Erica had told him. Ray listened intently and he was shocked when Lloyd got to the part where Lloyd himself was accused of causing some disorders onto Daniel.

"So the guy who talked to Daniel in prison is also working here?" Ray asked.

"Whether he works in both places or not, I need to talk to him," Lloyd replied determined. He was ready to go back into the office demanding where Dr. Bronsmett was when Ray grabbed his arm.

"Don't take any of this personal Lowery," Ray warned.

"I just want to talk to him," Lloyd said not looking directly at Ray.

Ray nodded and then said, "One false move and you know what happens."

But Lloyd wasn't listening to the U.S Marshal, no he was busy of thinking on how his own pathological gambling affected Daniel.


	9. reminder

Daniel made a quick run towards a small factory that had been shut down a few years back when the public realized that the head of the factory was embezzling money from banks around the city. Daniel had been to the factory a few times and each time relieved that the city didn't decide to tear it down and clean it up. Hidden in the basement of the factory was an entrance way into just the tunnels of the city that were also linked to the sewers as well as other entrances and exits. He made sure that no one was following him and blended in as a homeless kid every time he had to walk across the street with a crowd. No one gave Daniel second looks which was good and it gave Daniel a chance to get some of his thoughts straightened out without anyone being suspicious of him. He needed to get to the centre of the city underground where he knew he would be able to find some help from someone.

A few years back about two months before Daniel's incarceration, he stumbled across a small underground fight club that not only fought but also operated like a small black market but not big enough to take any competition. Daniel didn't actually fight or worked for the small underground operation, instead he would just hang back and make bets on the fighters. Despite his strong physique, Daniel honestly wasn't much of a fighter. But as he continued to think about the next few steps he remembered himself coming across Lloyd Lowery's name in the hacked files that Monique had obtained. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought but it kept coming back as well as the memories of a car overturned with smoke coming out of all ends. Daniel took in a shaky breath and then walked faster along the sidewalk maneuvering people. His mind started to pound and Daniel took in a shaky breath to try and calm himself down. He ducked behind a dumpster and then sat on the ground sucking in raspy breaths. This was all Lloyd's fault, Daniel thought miserably, but then knew that if he kept blaming other people for his problems then he would never recover…at least that is what his counselors told him. Daniel leaned his head against the dirty green trash can and tried to piece back his carefully made fortress in his head. He never realized that one little name could practically take everything he had compiled into a small corner of his mind and cause it to flow into his open conscious.

* * *

><p>Charlie was on the phone trying to call up Ray but all he got was countless rings. After he had hung up, Charlie could still hear the rings rattle his brain.<p>

"Call up Julianne," Charlie said tossing the phone to Shea, "Tell her that Ray isn't picking up and that we have Elijah and bringing him in."

Shea nodded and started to dial up Julianne.

"I'm not going to prison am I?" a small voice asked from the backseat. Charlie whipped around to Elijah and replied angrily, "You assaulted an officer on duty plus resisted authority. We cannot only send you but also your mom to prison as an accomplice."

In the review mirror Charlie saw Elijah's eyes widen with fear and the boy immediately piped, "My mom wasn't in on anything I swear! It was all my idea because I thought-." Almost as quickly as Elijah chattered he immediately shut up. Charlie turned in his seat and asked, "You thought?"

"I thought…that you guys were here on the count of my previous charges…"

"Liar," Charlie said turning back to the front and starting up the car. Shea snapped the phone shut and said, "Ray's phone is off because they are at the university."

"Right," Charlie nodded remembering giving the order to go the university with Lloyd, "Wonder if they found anything yet."

* * *

><p>Charlie watched from the corner as Lloyd tried to convince Mr. Fizmez to allow him to see or at least get into contact with Dr. Brosnmett.<p>

"He is extremely busy," Mr. Fizmez said in a bored tone.

"Dr. Bronsmett is linked to both Alex and Daniel whom both were friends in the past," Lloyd said again in his usual lecturing tone, "It is only common sense that we speak to Dr. Bronsmett."

Mr. Fizmez looked at Ray who didn't do anything to stop Lloyd so he went back to the phone and muttered, "I'll call him and see what he says, no doubt he'll say no though."

Lloyd ignored Mr. Fizmez and asked, "Where is Mr. Keil?"

"He was fired," Mr. Fizmez replied quickly, "I'm sure you know the reasons."

Mr. Keil was the original Dean at the university when Lloyd went so he was able to fill in the blanks. Lloyd and Ray watched a Mr. Fizmez gave a few nods and then placed the phone down.

"He...wants to see you," Mr. Fizmez said, "He is at the detention centre right now."

"Thanks."

Ray and Lloyd left the office without saying anything else until they were outside of the school.

"I'm calling up Ray to tell him to meet him at the detention centre," Charlie said turning on his phone.

"Did Mr. Fizmez seem funny to you?" Lloyd asked.

"Sort of...why?"

"He didn't want us to see Dr. Bronsmett, the only man who is able to tell us about Alex or Daniel."

Charlie waited and then heard Ray on the other side.

"Hey Ray, why was your cell phone turned off?"

"A run in with the dean at the school," Ray rumbled, "Lloyd and I found out about a Dr. Bronsmett."

"Really? That's what Elijah keeps talking about."

"What?"

"Dr. Bronsmett, an M.D and ph.D in psychology and physiology."

Ray placed the phone off his ear and turned it on speaker phone for Lloyd to hear as well.

"What does Elijah say?"

"Nothing much," Charlie replied, "We can't get much out of him."

"Charlie," Lloyd said, "Has Elijah meet Dr. Bronsmett before?"

"Not that I know of."

Ray took over again and said, "Charlie, Dr. Bronsmett wants to meet us at the detention centre, Lloyd and I will go over and see what's up."

"Okay, Shea and I will try and get more out of Elijah."

Ray snapped the phone shut and then turned to Lloyd, "What do you think about this?"

Lloyd took in a shaky breath and said, "Elijah cold have possibly heard of Dr. Bronsmett or met him himself, Alex definitely met him from the folders I looked at was put down as a A.D.D positive and suffering from stress which is common in universities and colleges. As for Daniel...," - Lloyd pondered to himself, he knew that Daniel was always hiding something from him, always concealed it inside himself no matter how hard Lloyd pushed to get it out - , "He had a lot of social and mental troubles when I first met him, slowly helped him out of some but he was definitely hiding something else from me. Very good at concealing whatever it was he was hiding."

"You mean like keeping it inside?" Ray asked.

"Okay," Lloyd took in a breath before beginning, "There is something known as the Theory of Planned Behaviour, it is when someone disguises their true behaviour with other types of behaviours. So say someone is angry about something inside, instead of allowing other people to see their anger they plan to have a different behaviour. This theory is not only linked to behaviour but also attitude."

"So Daniel was using this to...?"

"He was using this theory to cover up what he was truly feeling when he talked to me. Whenever I asked him something he would always tell me a snip of what was bothering him whether it be true or not then change the subject. It was like he...was building a fortress of emotional and psychological related problems."

"How long do you think it has gone on for?"

"Depends on how long he thinks back, it could have even gone as far back as when he lost his mother."

"Is that possible?"

"In rare cases yes it is possible."

Ray headed towards the car and Lloyd followed.

"We're heading back to the office," Ray told Lloyd, "If Elijah knows something even if he had heard it, may be helpful to us when we see this Dr. Bronsmett guy."


	10. interview

The drive back to the office was tense but the ride up the elevator was even worse. Ray didn't say anything and Lloyd was thinking of what to ask Alex when he would meet the boy. The elevator gave a faint ding and Ray grabbed the lever and pulled it open.

"Where is he?" Ray and Lloyd said in unison. Shea and Erica were at Julianne's desk listening in on the interview when they heard Ray and Lloyd.

"Whoa," Shea said surprised, "Did you guys rehearse that in the elevator or something?"

Ray and Lloyd ignored Shea.

"Charlie's in with Elijah right now," Julianne said. She cranked up the volume on the intercom and they all leaned in to hear.

"So what?" the voice was a small timid voice everyone knew it had to be Elijah's.

"So how about I place your ass in a max and we'll see how well you come out of that one." Everyone knew whos' voice that was, "You better start speaking Elijah."

"How long has this gone on for?" Lloyd asked.

"About ten minutes," Erica replied, "They started off clean and now its just gone downhill."

Lloyd moved towards the interrogation room but Ray placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't make it personal," Ray warned.

Lloyd waved him off and shrugged out of Ray's grip. Erica, Julianne and Shea looked at Ray in confusion but Ray didn't meet their eyes.

In the interrogation room, Elijah was cuffed to his chair. The first time Charlie led him into the interrogation room, he bolted out of fear. Now Charlie made sure he made preparations so that Elijah wouldn't be able to make any escapes.

"Have you seen Dr. Bronsmett?" Charlie asked for the tenth time.

Elijah was looking out the window and Charlie slammed his hand on the desk. Elijah jumped and looked up at the man now towering over him.

"Dr. Bronsmett," Charlie repeated, "Have you seen him?"

"No!" Elijah cried, "He wasn't working at the detention centre I was at."

Charlie shook his head and said, "You've already lied to us about fifteen times Elijah, I should have placed your ass downtown hours ago."

Elijah went pale and was ready to speak when Lloyd came in with the boy's file in his hand. Charlie gave Lloyd a _what are you doing_ look but Lloyd said quietly, "May I?"

Charlie glared once more at Elijah before nodding and headed out.

"Hello Elijah," Lloyd said calmly. The boy nodded and then turned his head to the window. Lloyd sat at the chair on the other end and said, "See something?"

Elijah snapped his head back to Lloyd and said, "What?"

"Do you see something?"

Elijah didn't seem to be paying attention to Lloyd so he flipped open the boy's folder and said, "You're ADD Elijah."

That got Elijah's attention but he then said, "I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Who told you?"

Elijah was ready to answer but he scrunched up his face and if he were trying hard to remember the name.

"Did it start with a 'B'?" Lloyd offered.

Elijah shook his head and said, "It should be in there." He pointed to his files.

"It is Elijah but I want to see if you know."

The boy shook his head and said, "I can't remember sorry."

* * *

><p>Outside in the main area, everyone listened intently to what Lloyd was saying to Elijah.<p>

"What the hell is he doing?" Charlie asked.

"I think Lowery might be onto something," Ray muttered.

Everyone looked up at Ray with a surprised expression.

* * *

><p>"Do you know who Dr. Bronsmett is?" Lloyd asked.<p>

Elijah nodded and said, "Is someone listening in?"

Lloyd noted the boy's eagerness to change the subject.

"Yes Elijah, people are listening but that is not what I want to talk to you about."

Elijah sniffed and then looked at Lloyd, "I haven't met Bronsmett."

"You know who has?"

"Daniel has...many times even when he was in high school."

Lloyd frowned and replied, "Daniel was only in high school for a year, the records say that Daniel didn't meet Bronsmett until he was placed in a detention centre."

Elijah shook his head and muttered, "Bronsmett worked at our high school for three months before moving."

Lloyd moved his chair over to where Elijah was and he sat down. He looked at Elijah for a beat and then explained, "Elijah this is really important, we need to know if you have seen Bronsmett or not. I don't care if you lied you're pardoned of that now. Just tell me if you have seen Bronsmett at any point in time during high school."

Elijah looked around the room and then back at Lloyd. He motioned Lloyd to lean in and the convicted psycologist obliged.

"Twenty-seven/six/four."

Elijah then sat back in his chair looking exhausted as if he had finished a tough job. His face was pale and he fidgeted underneath the table.

"What does that mean Elijah?" Lloyd asked.

Elijah looked at Lloyd and whispered, "What do you want it to mean?"

Lloyd was ready to speak when the door opened and Charlie was standing in the doorway.

"Time's up, lets go."

Lloyd walked out as Charlie walked in to undue Elijah's cuffs. Just as Lloyd was ready to go back into the main area he quickly turned around and poked his head into the interrogation room and asked quicky, "What stimulants were or are you on?"

"What?"

"Stimulants...medication for your ADD."

"Ritalin."

Lloyd nodded and then left.

Charlie had a couple of other officers drive Elijah back home and then he turned to Lloyd.

"What did he tell you?" Charlie asked, "When he whispered to you."

"Twenty-four/six/four," Lloyd replied although he was in his own thoughts. He then got up and wrote it on the chalkboard and took a step back.

"A combination number?" Erica offered.

"No, that would have four numbers."

"A date?" Shea asked, "With a girl?"

"No then he wouldn't hide it from you guys."

"An appointment?" Julianne piped.

Lloyd pondered looking at the numbers before saying, "Possibly."

Ray grabbed his coat and said, "Well I'm not sticking around here any longer while _our _appointment with Bronsmett is still on. Come on Lowery."

"I'm come with you instead," Charlie answered jumping up to grab his coat, "We'll keep our phones on for you guys to hear as well. Lloyd find out what that means."

"I'll need to search through Alex's things when he was in juvi."

"I'll have someone deliver it."

Just as the two were about to leave the phone rang on Juliannes desk and she picked it up.

"Fugitive Task Force," Julianne listened to the caller and then nodded, "Charlie, someone had spotted Daniel on the west side."


	11. Dr Bronsmett

Both Ray and Charlie wasted no time, Ray literally dragged Lloyd into the elevator while Charlie had Erica come along with him to the west side downtown to catch Daniel. Ray could see something build up in Lloyd but he didn't ask. He knew that right now there was a lot on Lloyd, he would just have to deal with it later.

"Call us if you find out anything," Charlie said jumping into another vehicle with Erica.

"Got it, you too," With that Ray pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

Charlie and Erica were driving towards downtown when a sudden vehicle drove in front of them. Charlie slammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt.

"Damn it!" Charlie cursed.

Erica had honestly never seen Charlie so tensed up before.

"Did your boss chirp you again?" Erica asked as it was the only thing that she could think of.

"None of your business," Charlie replied angrily.

"I"m just saying."

"It's none of your business."

Erica looked at Charlie who placed the vehicle in drive.

"How much time?" Erica asked.

"What?"

"How much time do we have to catch Daniel before they send in another team?"

Charlie's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles started to turn white.

"Five hours."

Erica raised an eyebrow and replied, "Not a long time then."

Charlie pressed his foot harder onto the gas pedal and replied, "No it isn't."

* * *

><p>At the detention centre, Ray and Lloyd were led to the recovery room which was where Dr. Bronsmetts office was as well. The guard knocked on the office door and a strong hard voice replied, "Come in."<p>

The guard opened the door and motioned Lloyd and Ray in. Behind the desk was a bent over man who was scribbling on a piece of paper. In front of the desk was a frail timid boy was looked like he was going to fall over any time soon. His hands were cuffed to the chair and his ankles too were shackled.

"That will be all," Dr. Bronsmett said handing the piece of paper to the guard who stood behind the boy. The guard unlocked the boy and literally had to drag him out of the room. Lloyd and Ray watched them go.

"You two must be the ones who were so persistent on seeing me," Dr. Bronsmett said without looking up from a notebook he was writing in.

"We are," Ray said walking over to the desk, "Ray Zacanelli US Marshal and this is-."

"Lloyd Lowery, yes I know of you both and your team - Fugitive Task Force...am I correct? Please have a seat."

Both men lowered themselves uneasily into the chairs. Dr. Bronsmett waved his hand at the guards and they both left but Ray and Lloyd knew that they were only going to wait outside the door. The doctor finally raised his head. He had pale skin, extremely green eyes and sharp cheekbones that jutted out. He had a full head of maroon coloured hair and a long nose.

"What can I help you gentlemen with today?" he asked politely although there was a hint of annoyance behind his words.

"Daniel Theriben and Alexander Morgroove," Ray started, "You know them correct?"

"That is true but..."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and asked, "But

"If your here about a possible connection between me and my patients then you are surely wrong. Also Alex was diagnosed as ADD way before I had gotten the chance to see him, his records show that his parents got him tested at the age of nine."

Ray looked at Dr Bronsmett with suspicion but Lloyd had crossed his arms and leaned back not believing the doctor at all.

"You said that I was part of Daniel's condition," Lloyd blurted before Ray could get anything out, "Why?"

Dr. Bronsmett looked at the former psychologist and replied simply, "Isn't it obvious? The boy clearly looked up to you and when you were arrested for pathological gambling he simply crumbled causing him major impulsive disorder."

"You diagnosed him with Intermitted explosive disorder, that's a big assumption."

"It isn't an assumption Mr. Lowery, it's the truth and whether you like it or not you will have to accept it."

Lloyd was ready to reply when Ray pulled him out of his seat and both shuffled to the farthest corner of the office. Dr. Bronsmett merely watched for a while then went back to his work.

"What the hell was that?" Ray growled.

"I just want-."

"Screw it Lowery, one more word like that and you're going back to max. This isn't about you, were are here to find out about Daniel so the case will be easier."

* * *

><p>Charlie followed the coorindates that Julianne gave him to find where Daniel had gone off too. It led them to the entrance of an underground sewer system.<p>

"Interesting," Erica muttered while Charlie looked at the entrance in what seemed like disguised disgust.

"We need someone to go down there."

"You mean we both need to go down there."

Charlie growled, "Yeah that too."

"Charlie DuChump," Erica started with a small grin, "Are you afraid of the underground?"

"No!" Charlie replied defensively.

Just then Charlie's phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Charlie it's Julianne. The underground sewer system that I had sent you too hasn't been used in over sixty years after the city built a new one. Also there were a few year old complaints that I found that said there was loud noises coming from the underground."

"'Kay, thank's Jules."

"Also Knox called and said that you know have only three hours to catch Daniel."

Charlie cursed silently and said, "Did he see the website?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say anything when he called."

"Thanks Jules."

Charlie closed the phone and turned to see the top of the entrance already off and Erica peering down into the hole.

"So do I go first or do you?" She asked innocently.

* * *

><p>Ray and Lloyd went and sat back down on the chairs and Dr. Bronsmett looked up.<p>

"Back to Daniel," Ray said, "Did you meet him in high school?"

"Yes, but once and it was a very short visit."

"What was it about?"

"The boy had a breakdown and attacked one of his fellow students."

"Who was the student?"

"Markus Welsbrung."

"You said a breakdown," Lloyd pointed out."

"He never liked to go to school," Dr. Bronsmett explained, "That is one of the symptoms that links to Separation Anxiety Disorder or SAD, it is when someone refuses to go places in fear of being separated from their attached loved ones."

"But his mother died at the age of two."

Dr. Bronsmett shrugged and replied, "He kept insisting that he was alright and he never said anything else. We had narrowed it down to his mother because his father we knew he would never accept into his life. But...you were also a suspect to his Separation Anxiety Disorder as well."

Lloyd was ready to speak but he caught Ray's warning glare.

"Mr. Zacanelli," Dr. Bronsmett said kindly, "I think that it is best that you wait outside."

That snapped Ray out of his glaring and he turned bewildered at Dr. Bronsmett.

"This is all having a great effect on Mr. Lowery and I'd like to talk to him in private."

Ray looked at Lloyd who didn't make eye contact instead looking directly at Dr. Bronsmett with what looked like hidden rage. Ray produced a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto Lloyd' wrists but the former psychologist still didn't make any movement. Ray got up and then opened the door, he side glanced once at Lloyd who still, still as if he were made out of stone. He closed the door and Dr. Bronsmett let out a sigh, "Now that that's out of the way...let's get down to real business."


End file.
